


Really Though?

by Sammyammyosis



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyammyosis/pseuds/Sammyammyosis
Summary: Some good old fashion skinny love with our favorite speedster.





	

“Okay, so is that everything?”   
“Yeah, not picking up anything that could be a Meta. No robberies, no car chases, no fires; nothing.”   
“Awesome.” I dash into STAR Labs, switch into my regular clothes and stop next to Cisco. “So just to double check, I’m good?”  
“Yeah dude, you’re good. What’s up with you?” Cisco chuckles.  
“(Y/n) and I haven’t hung out in forever so we’re having a movie night over at her place. I said I would get there around 8. I’m just trying not to get there too late this time.”  
“Barry, this is (y/n) you’re talking about. If anyone is used you never being on time, it’s her.” Caitlyn comments as she passes through the room to the next.   
“You can’t blame him Caitlyn. I can’t imagine anyone who would want to be late for a date with (y/n).”  
“It’s not a date. It’s not like that between us.”  
“Come on Barry, it’s no secret that you’re head over heels for that girl.”  
“I never said I didn’t like her, I do. She is the one who doesn’t like me. Well in that way at least.”  
“Seriously? She was here literally all the time during your coma. She stops by here most days to check in on you to make sure you’re alright. That’s even with knowing how dangerous it can be to be around the Flash. She likes you dude.”  
“Caitlyn, a little help here.”  
“Sorry Barry, Cisco is right. She is constantly in your personal space and seems to smile almost every time she looks at you. I have no evidence really to say she doesn’t have feelings for you now that I think about it.”  
“She does all of that because she is a good friend. She is just more on the cuddly side than most.”  
“Whatever you say dude. I’ll be more than glad to say ‘I told you so’ when you two are holding hands next time you walk in here.”   
“Barry you should probably go, it’s 8:15.”  
“Ah crap, thanks. Okay night you guys.”  
“Remember to be safe.” I roll my eyes at him and then fly out of the lab.   
I whiz across the city and zip into (y/n)’s apartment. I startle her, she gasps and starts to drop the metal sheet that is in her hands. I grab it before it hits the floor and fall instead. I look up at her and give her a cautious smile. “Saved it?”  
“Whatever happened to knocking Allen?”  
“Sorry, I was just so excited to get here that I kind of forgot.”  
“So excited huh? You almost gave me a heart attack Barry. Good thing you’re my best friend and that I’m a sucker for flattery.” She teases. “Want some help up?” She offers, extending a hand.   
“I’m fine if you take this back. Wait does this have olives on it? You despise olives.”  
“Yep sure do. I went all the way to the store just to get them too since you love them so much. I was assuming that you would be hungry after speeding around the city all day so I made your favorite.”   
She sets the pizza down on the counter and wraps her arms around me once I’m off the floor. “I’ve really missed you Bare. I feel like I never get to see you anymore.” She mutters in my chest.   
My cheeks heat up as I hug her back. “I’ve missed you too. Tonight can be like old times; movies, snacks and plenty of catching up. How does that sound?”   
“Sounds great.” She pulls away and makes her way over to the living room. “I wasn’t sure what you would want so I rented a couple from the Red Box at the store earlier in case you missed the new movies that have come out.”  
She went out of her way to make something I like. She spent money she doesn’t really have on little things to make me happy. She also got in a hug the first chance she got. Maybe Cisco and Caitlyn are right. Maybe she does like me more than a friend.  
“Earth to Barry.” I snap out of my thought and return my focus to (y/n). “Are you already? You don’t have to force yourself to sit through any of these if you’re tired.”   
“No, no, no. I’m fine, I’m not tired. I was just thinking about something that happened at the lab, don’t worry about it.”  
“You sure?”  
“One hundred percent. So what did you want to watch first?”

 

“Did you want to want to watch another one?”  
“Uh sure, I’ll just be a minute.” I hop off the couch and head for the bathroom. I close the door behind me and splash some water on my face. Maybe a second movie isn’t the best idea. I was so jittery through that last one. She kept snuggling into me and I had a hard time focusing on the film. Stop it, (y/n) has always been the cuddly friend. She and Iris curl up together when they watch movies too, it’s nothing. Barry stop overanalyzing and projecting your feelings.   
I run my hand through my hair, take a deep breath and go back to the living room. “Ready?” She hums as she beams up at me from the couch.   
“Yep.” I plop down and pull her into my side since she is going to move there anyways. She tenses up a little. “Everything okay?”   
“Yeah. Of course.” She replies softly as she hits play. I probably just caught her off guard.   
She relaxes some as we get into the movie. Absentmindedly I draw circles on her leg as I finally get focused on the film. She tenses up again so I stop. I shift so I’m facing her. “What is up with you? Everything was fine and now your acting a little off.”  
“Nothing’s up.”  
“I’ve spent years as your personal body pillow (y/n); I can tell when you are tense.”   
She sighs. “It’s just. Normally I’m the huggie one and now you’re getting all touchy first. I guess I’m just not sure what that means.”  
“I always hug you back.”  
“Yeah, back. From my experience when guys initiate normally that means they like you…”  
“I do like you.”  
Her expression softens. “I know Barry, but I meant the other type of like.”  
“That is the like I’m talking about.” I say back as I lean in a little. Her cheeks seem to darken but she doesn’t look away. “Do you feel that way about me?” She gives the slightest nod and I bring my lips to hers. I guess I should listen to Cisco more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted just on my Tumblr, 2manyfandomssolittletime


End file.
